


My Best Friends' Wedding

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry/Hermione well, If I can't be happy, I can be useful, perhaps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friends' Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "harry/hermione well, if I can't be happy, I can be useful, perhaps."

Harry's hands shake slightly at his sides as Ron dresses. The suit is new, freshly pressed, and Ron seems uncomfortable in it, but it makes Harry smile.

"Relax, mate."

"I am relaxed," Ron murmurs defensively but he clearly isn't. He tries to tie his tie but fails, and ends up with a knotted tail.

Ginny knocks on the door, opening it with a smile. She's got flowers tucked in her hair and a satin dress on that just hits the floor, hugging the curve of her body. "Trade places?" she offers Harry.

Harry nods, "Ron needs help with his tie."

"Hermione needs help with her veil," Ginny says, skirting past him into the house, leaving the door open. Harry kisses her cheek on the way out.

 

Hermione is staring into her reflection, just staring, when Harry comes into the room.

"Ginny said you needed help with your veil..." Harry trails off as he catches sight of her. Head to toe in beautiful ivory lace, her hair tucked back in soft honey-colored curls.

She's beautiful.

"I look stupid, don't I," she asks nervously, turning around in her seat.

"You look..." Harry feels the words choke up in his chest. How can he say anything now. He never could. This has all happened so fast.

"Well?" she prompts him, slowly rising to her feet.

"...incredible," Harry murmurs, and he stuffs the urge to kiss her down deep inside.

Hermione smiles, blushing slightly as she gestures towards the veil. Harry helps her pin the veil in, and carefully lays the cover over her face.

"I'd be lost without you, Harry," she says softly, squeezing his hand and he hopes she's right. Their lives are about to change, about to collide and splinter and start a new adventure but he's just worried about distance from her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises, about to admit something when Fleur bustles into the room with a basket of fresh wildflowers. She pins one to Harry's lapel, and hands Hermione a bouquet tied with ribbon.

"How much longer?" Hermione asks, nervous now, and Fleur squeezes her elbow.

"Not long," she promises.

Hermione expels a long held breath and takes in another. Harry can sense her nerves, so he does what he can.

"Ron's told me he's stolen his vows from a book," Harry grins as he admits it and Hermione stops pacing. "Copied them out this morning."

She's calm for half a moment, her face stoic under the veil before she begins her diatribe. "How _dare he_? Harry, go and tell him to write his own now. If I told him once, I told him a thousand times... copying anothers' vows is bad luck, and—"

"—I thought you didn't believe in luck," Harry antagonized her further, sensing her gaze fall to him.

"I believe in magical omens."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, settling against the vanity as she stood and explained herself. Ginny came to knock at the door half way through a convincing rant.

Hermione shut up but just for a minute, picking up her bouquet with careful hands.

"He didn't really copy them out of a book, did he?"

"Don't think so, no," Harry grinned, lifting Hermione's veil, stealing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You're a beautiful Bride."

"You're the best Best Man," she tells him, and lowers the veil when he leaves.


End file.
